The present invention relates generally to computer memory, and more particularly to refreshing of memory devices.
Computer systems often require a considerable amount of high speed memory, such as random access memory (RAM), to hold information, such as data and programs, when a computer is powered and operational. Memory device demands have continued to grow as computer systems have increased performance and complexity.
Dynamic memory devices typically require refreshing to retain stored data values over a period of time. Refreshing typically involves an increased current draw while refreshing is active. A single refresh operation may involve a number of memory pages per memory device, where each page includes a large number of data bits. As the number of memory devices and total number of data bits stored in dynamic memory continues to increase, the overall system impact of refresh activity may also increase.